A Ravager's Assassin
by fictionalboyfriends
Summary: She had one job... All she had to do was get a little information, and kill him... What the hell was happening to her? (Yondu X OC set before GOTG1 and after Yondu picks up Peter) LEMON / NSFW ALERT


**WOW THIS TOOK A LONG TIME TO WRITE... HOLY CRAP!**

 **Sorry I've been so inactive here lately, life's been pretty crazy... I hope to be a bit more active on my new Tumblr made for my fics and other various writing shenanigans... so if you would like to see fics or anything before I post them here, you can follow me there!**

 **The username is: fictionalboyfriends**

 **Anyway, as we all know, I do not own any of the characters from _Guardians of The Galaxy..._ life would be much easier if I did ^.^'... hope you enjoy the fic! ~ A/N**

* * *

Her heels clicked down the concrete as she neared the shop. As she passed by the windows, she could see his figure making his way out of the store as his attention snapped in her direction.

 _It's just a quick job... get him alone, get the information, and get out..._

She gave a quick glance over her shoulder and smirked mischievously before looking back down the street, throwing an extra sway to her hips.

The men with him whistled and chuckled as their leader smirked.

"Change 'a plans, Cap'n?" One of them chuckled, following his superior's gaze to the Kraven woman that passed.

"Can' go t' bed on an empty stomach." He muttered with a grin, changing directions to follow her and checking the empty streets as he went.

"Somethin' t' sink yer teeth inta, huh?" The other sniggered, his eyes resting on her ass.

Amaya kept their figures in her peripheral vision of the shop windows to make sure they were still there before she turned her head and smiled to them, slowing her pace to theirs. All three smiled back in greeting.

"Evening boys." She acknowledged, running a hand over her thigh and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Her target smiled as his eyes roamed her body.

"What's a pretty little girl scout like yeh doin' on _these_ streets?" He asked sweetly, a faint accent in his voice.

She smirked.

This was _too_ easy…

"Selling _cookies_." She replied sarcastically, pushing her chest out a bit. She glanced over to him then, noticing the way he held his trench coat to the side.

They rounded the corner before a sharp whistle sounded.

"That so?" He asked as a golden arrow rested at her collar bone, pushing her up against the grimy wall of the alley.

The implant in his head glowed with red markings like the lights on his weapon as he smirked towards her, his hands resting at his hips.

She tried her best to look scared as she pressed herself against the wall, forcing herself to breathe heavily.

She'd expected to be threatened… how couldn't she? He _was_ a _Ravager_ after all...

His men chuckled around him as they looked to her, anticipation making them salivate. Each glanced to their captain, wondering what entertainment he had in store for them.

"And, uh… are these _cookies_ as sweet as they look?"

The arrow glided south, in between her breasts and pushed her front zipper down until it was just below her belly button, the strange alloy scraping along just enough to make her shiver.

The arrow was cold on her warm, red skin, and his eyes moved with the arrow as he whistled, urging it to do his bidding.

The lone lamp in the alley cast dark shadows over his eyes, making his appearance more menacing and the red orbs of his iris' glow with interest. The faint light making his gold and silver crooked smile, glint.

Amaya swallowed and chose her next words carefully; hoping to get out of the alley _without_ a new scar.

"Depends on where you lick 'em." She replied with a quick smirk as his eyes met hers.

He smirked back as his men hooted and laughed.

"What's yer name girl?"

She swallowed again. "Alice."

Another whistle sounded and the arrow shot into a holster at the Centaurian's thigh. He let go of his jacket with a flourish as she relaxed and leaned away from the brick behind her.

His teeth were jagged and sharp, Amaya noticed, as he grinned, offering a hand.

"Well then… why don' yeh come with me t' get my wallet, and… I'll buy a box…" He replied as he put his arm around her waist, his palm momentarily pausing to glide slowly across her ass.

She smiled and allowed him to lead them as they made their way out of the alley, his men muttering something about the 'things the Cap'n's gonna do t' 'er'.

They led her down a few abandoned streets before they reached a vacant public docking bay that looked very much illegal to use... not that it mattered in _Knowhere_.

There, parked, and taking up almost all of the docking bay, stood a ship that she immediately recognized. It was Yondu's M-ship.

 _This could be a problem…_ Amaya thought as her brain set in motion to find a way she could escape, if it was needed.

He led her through a group of his men as they hooted and whistled when they passed by.

The ship would have been easy enough to escape, but there were too many aboard... if she was going to do this _quietly_ , she'd have to make her exit through a window or air duct.

She kept calm as he opened a door to the captain's quarters and guided her inside.

She walked into the room and glanced around before sitting on the bed. Crossing her legs, she made a note to keep the locations of the ducts in the back of her head, while Yondu was busy at the door, trying to get his men to go elsewhere.

"'Aint you _jackasses_ got anythin' better t' do?!"

He struggled with the door as she smiled towards the crew and waved sweetly, causing his men to grow even rowdier.

When he was finally able to shut and lock the door, he took off his trench coat and threw it on a nearby chair with a tired swear.

"Sorry 'bout that." He apologized with a chuckle, unfastening the various belts and buckles from his torso as she slipped out of her boots.

She grinned, running a hand through her black hair, before she got up to make her way to him.

"It's alright, I get it all the time." She reassured with a flirtatious smile.

That _much was true…_

He smiled back, his eyes lingering on her breasts.

"I'm sure yeh do… with a body like _that_ …"

He shook his head as he finished putting his weapons away.

She smiled towards him as she put her hands on his shoulders and let them run down to the opening on his shirt at his chest.

His hands ran up her thighs and rested on her hips as she unbuttoned his shirt.

He grew impatient with her pace (as predicted) and brought his mouth to her neck, where he sucked and nibbled just below her ear. One of his hands pushed on the small of her back, as the other slid slowly up her stomach and to her chest, her hips resting against his.

The feel of her soft, smooth skin against his calloused hands was enough to make him want to rip her clothes off right then and there.

Amaya ran her thumb down his chest with every button she undid as he carefully massaged her breast, letting the faintest of gasps escape her lips as he nipped at her throat.

She'd finally gotten down to the last button when he unlatched his mouth from her neck, running his lips up to her ear as she moved her own mouth to his collar bone.

He snaked his hand out of her top and rested it back onto her hip as she ran her hands along his body, kissing his neck softly.

She let out a quiet gasp as Yondu picked her up with one arm, wrapping her legs around him as he carried her to the bed with a chuckle.

With his free hand, he pushed the top of her suit off her shoulders, then sat on the bed with her on his lap. He shouldered his shirt off before Amaya crossed her wrists behind his neck, watching her intensely as she inched forward on his lap.

She ghosted her lips over his as his hands ran up her thighs. Pushing him lightly down onto the bed with one hand, she trailed her other down his body and reached for one of the knives behind her.

Their lips connected just before she brought the blade to his throat.

Her boss had stressed _this_ detail _explicitly_. There was information she needed from him…

He chuckled as their lips parted, his hands giving her ass a quick squeeze.

"I take it yeh've got some questions?" He asked sarcastically, glancing to her with a smirk. He ran his hands along her thighs lazily, completely unfazed.

She opened her mouth to respond before a sharp whistle cut her off.

"I knew yeh were a bit off." He muttered with a sigh, glancing to her breasts wistfully.

"What gave it away?" She smirked, cocking her head as the arrow met her neck. He grinned back.

"Well for starters, yeh haven't even asked me t' pay ya yet..."

She'd expected him to off her right there, but all she felt was the cool metal of the arrow press warningly to her throat.

The arrow forced her to sit up as Yondu took her knife from her. He sat up, ignoring the fact that she was still on his lap as he examined the knife, turning it over in his hands. He brought the blade to his nose and sniffed it before he licked the edge, smirking after spitting to the ground.

"Poisoned…? 'Aint yer first fuck an kill, huh?" He mused, running his hand up her thigh and taking the other blade from her holster to examine it as well. All the while the arrow stayed at her throat, warning her not to move.

But… she didn't _want_ to move.

She wasn't sure why… She'd faked being a hooker _hundreds_ of times to trick her other targets, but she never so much as hesitated to finish the job like she did now.

The arrow moved to the side of her neck, moving her hair past her shoulder, and revealing a slightly faded tattoo behind her left ear.

The tattoo was the mark of the Kyoka's; a cherry blossom... given the moment of acceptance into the gang, al-a stick and poke.

He swore under his breath with a sigh as he recognized the symbol and sat in thought for a minute before he spoke again.

"Look… I've had a _long-ass_ day… So I'll make ya a deal…" He paused, throwing the knives at the wall and allowing them to hang there with the other cuts and gouges from former target practices.

"I'll tell yeh what yeh want to know, if yeh spend th' night."

Amaya cocked an eyebrow.

The request was odd, but... she got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach… _was it lust…?_

When she didn't say anything, he smiled and ran his hand up her thigh lazily, inching closer to her.

"It's obvious yeh haven't gotten any in a while… The way yer body reacts when I touch yeh." He grazed his lips against her neck as the arrow went to the other side, lightly tracing a line down her neck and descending across her back.

She did her best to contain herself, but a faint, audible, sigh escaped her lips the second his tongue jutted out to lick her throat.

"God only knows why yeh haven't gotten laid in such a long time…" He whispered as Amaya's body relaxed.

"Must be a workaholic, huh girly?" He snaked an arm behind her and slid her along his lap, moving her closer to him with a purr.

"What's your decision…?" Yondu whispered, slowly kissing down her neck and across her collarbone as she sighed heavily, her mind growing foggier with each kiss and graze of the cold arrow along her spine.

 _Why was this happening?_

Why was she _allowing_ herself to be distracted by him?

While it was true that she hadn't had sex in a long time, it _never_ got in the way of her work like it was now, she made sure of it... But there was _something_ about this Centaurian that just _would not allow_ her to do what her boss instructed her to do.

Mentally slapping herself for being so vulnerable, she let out another sigh as her wrists crossed at the back of his neck, bringing her even closer to him. She grazed her lips along the edge of his ear.

"Only if you tell me where you got that weapon you sold today." She whispered as his lips came to her jaw line.

She felt him smirk against her skin before a soft whistle sounded and the arrow outlined her body warningly.

"How do I know yeh won't cross me?" He murmured, tracing the design of the tattoo on her rib cage with the tips of his fingers as his forehead rested in the crook of her neck.

 _Was he…_ enjoying _this…?_

She couldn't help but wonder why she was still even talking to him so calmly... Not even a few seconds ago she had had a _poisoned blade_ to his throat; and he was talking with her as if the whole thing hadn't even happened… like they were making any other deal…

In her experience, most people would be furious and try everything they could to kill her first, were they in his situation.

"Well, for starters, that arrow of your's won't exactly be easy to escape…" She speculated, fully aware of said arrow hovering at her ribs.

He chuckled, lightly nuzzling her neck with a flick of his tongue.

"Too _easy_ …"

Yondu leaned back on his elbows to look at her, and drank in her appearance as she sat in thought of a compromise, her hands running down his torso as he fell back, his arrow warning her to stay upright.

Amaya sighed a bit irritably as the arrow followed the curves of her torso and rested back up onto her neck with a nudge.

She'd thought of a particular compromise but she had trouble allowing herself to say it aloud, especially with the way he looked at her.

But there was no way around it…

"You could _restrain_ me if that makes anything _better_ …"She suggested, thankful that she could keep her voice steady and calm despite the warmth growing in the pit of her stomach.

He pursed his lips as his eyebrows shot up in consideration.

"Now there's a thought…"

He rolled them over so she was on her back, smirking when she grabbed his shoulders to brace herself.

"Don't move." He whispered, the arrow tracing a line up her stomach and in between her breasts before it stopped at her collar bone. She gave him a look, raising her brow with a sarcastic smile.

He grinned back, running his hands down her as he climbed off the bed, crossing the room to a cluttered dresser. He rummaged through a drawer, whistling softly under his breath and causing the arrow to sway in time, just inches from her throat.

She did her best not to move a considerable distance and cut herself on the point of the weapon as she propped herself up onto her elbows. Glancing towards him, she felt a warmth spread across her stomach as she watched him lift something from out of the dresser.

She could feel herself blush as he turned around with a pair of handcuffs. He approached her slowly now, as he opened them and gently hooked one on her left wrist.

Pulling lightly on her wrist, he kneeled on the edge of the bed and hooked the other cuff on one of the bars of the headboard.

His head was right next to hers when he spoke.

"I aint' sold nothin' today… Yer sources are gettin' rusty…" He whispered, running his hand down her arm lightly and whistling softly, sending the arrow across the room to its holster.

Amaya questioned herself then, wondering if she'd been wise in negotiating with this ravager.

"One of my boys was supposed t' bring it here so we could give it t' our employer… But as it turns out, he had _other_ plans…" He continued as his other hand went up her legs and separated them ever so gently.

She moved them slowly so that one was on each side of him as he positioned himself in between them.

"You didn't answer my question." She whispered as she ran her hand up his stomach and over his chest.

She felt him grin into her neck as he placed slow, wet kisses down to her collarbone, his hands moving over her thighs and to her ass.

"I tell you that, and you won't stay." He whispered against her chest, quickly pulling her towards him and making her lay down slightly.

The movement caused their hips to bump into one another, allowing Amaya to realize just how aroused Yondu was. She glanced down, as if for confirmation, as he put his hands on either side of her hips, and spotted the bulge in his pants.

There wasn't much she could do with her left hand, so she decided that now wasn't the best time to talk business as she realized how hot he was making her.

His hands lazily ran up her stomach and to her breasts as his mouth moved down her chest with a growl.

She let out a shaky breath as his lips got closer and closer to her breasts and his hands grasped them, giving them a light squeeze as the tip of his tongue circled her left nipple. She could feel him smirk into her flesh as she let out a breathy sigh.

Apparently unsatisfied with her reaction, he brought his teeth down upon her, earning a sharp gasp and strangled moan as her free hand shot to the back of his head.

"That's more like it…" He whispered against her with a grin before nipping her other breast. Her head tilted into the pillows as his hips ground against hers, his groans disappearing into her breast.

She pulled against the cuff around her wrist, groaning frustratedly as it barely budged.

He chuckled as she tugged against it again, bringing his head up to look at her.

"There a problem?" He sniggered, running a thumb across her nipple. She smirked back to him.

"I've made do with worse."

He hadn't even seen her hand travel down him until she grasped his crotch, rubbing him slowly as he moaned and swore under his breath.

She stroked him a few times before he grasped her wrist and held it above her head, his breathing heavier now as he looked her in the eyes.

"Don't make me cuff this one too." He growled before covering her lips with his, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth as his free hand roamed her body.

She moaned into his mouth, her hips moving against his as his hand slid down her thigh, hooking her leg around his waist. He let her hand go and trailed it down her torso, moving his mouth to her neck and nipping her throat.

She gripped the bars of the headboard as his fingers found her panties, quickly slipping under them and tracing her entrance.

He chuckled as she moaned softly when he stroked her clit, gripping her thigh tightly.

" _Damn,_ yer _wet_ …" He whispered against her, pushing a digit into her.

" _Shit…!_ " She groaned as his teeth nipped her breast, his finger withdrawing slowly and quickly jutting back in.

"Like that?" He asked with a snigger, pushing in another finger with a wiggle.

She pushed her head into the pillows with a moan as his thumb circled her clit again. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, bringing his free hand to her other breast to knead the soft flesh.

And as quickly as he had started... he stopped. She whimpered at the loss of his hands as he chuckled at her reaction, his hands moving to grip the bottoms of her suit.

"You want more…?" He asked, a crooked smile stretching across his face as he pulled the rest of her clothes off and threw them to the ground. She bit her lip as he slid off the bed to stand next to it, his hands working his belt.

He cocked a brow, waiting for her answer as his fly came down.

She nodded dumbly, her hand running up her thigh in anticipation.

"Please." She requested sweetly, her eyes lingering on the bulge in his boxers before looking up to him. He gave her a crooked smile, his hands at his waistband.

"Yeh got any rubbers?" She glanced up at him, a bit confused.

"No, you carrying anything I gotta worry about?" She asked, slightly whiplashed at the change in conversation. He gave a small laugh.

"Surprsin'ly, no. I pride m'self on stayin' clean in that department. But I aint' abouta risk havin' ta pay child support nine months from now... er, however long it takes fer Kraven's..." His hands went to his hips. She shook her head with an unimportant wave of her free hand.

"Don't have to worry about that. All the assassin's are sterilized when given the job." She sighed, disappointed at the effect on her that the conversation was having. There was nothing like talking about birth control methods, to get one out of the mood.

He nodded, pursing his lips in thought as he pulled his pants down, kicking them towards the pile of clothes behind him.

"Think yeh can help me out 'ere? All this talk about possible brats is makin' me go soft." He smirked, walking towards the bed.

"Glad I wasn't the only one." She smiled back as he picked her up and laid down on the bed with her on top of him. He made sure to move closer to the middle of the bed so she could get around without pulling her arm too hard on the cuff.

"Don' get cold feet on me now." He grinned, giving her ass a squeeze with one hand and a smack with the other. She hummed in response bringing her lips to his neck as her hand traveled down him, tracing a line down the front seam of his boxers.

His hips moved up instinctively, bumping into hers. He took in a heavy breath as he pushed on the small of her back, grinding her hips into his with a soft groan.

One of his hands moved up her side to grasp a breast as she stroked him through the fabric, her lips moving down his chest as she licked and sucked her way down him.

The cuff dug into her wrist as she tried moving more, but she decided to work with what she had instead. Pulling lightly on his boxers, she moved them to slip her hand in, grasping him and stroking slowly as she licked a line up his stomach and over his chest. He moaned as his head fell back onto the bed, a faint whistle escaping his lips.

The arrow rose and somersaulted slowly through the air, turning and making its way towards Amaya.

She stopped abruptly, a quick yelp of surprise emitting from her as she felt the cold weapon slide along the slit of her pussy. Yondu chuckled under her, smoothing his hands along her thighs to relax her.

"It aint' gonna hurt ya..." He grinned as it slid up her again, making her close her eyes and sending a shiver through her.

"When the hell- _ahhh!"_ She groaned as it sent a pulse of vibration through the shaft. He chuckled again as her thighs opened slightly, her back arching as she propped herself up with her hand.

"It _vibrates_?!" She moaned, her head tilting backward as it pushed against her to find her clit. He gripped her hip with one hand, using the other to prop himself up and bring his lips to her neck.

"Only if I want it ta." He grinned, nipping her throat as he moved her to lay on her back, his hands pushing his boxers off him.

Another whistle sounded, and the arrow stopped nuzzling her immediately; floating through the room and making its way back to its holster.

"How ya wanna be fucked?" He asked huskily, stroking himself slowly as he cocked his head at her. She moved under him, adjusting slightly.

"What a gentleman..." She commented, her hand tangling with her hair as she smirked towards him, bringing her lips to his ear.

"I like to be pounded from behind." She whispered, licking the shell of his ear as she grasped her breast. He promptly flipped her over, grasping her hips and pulling them up so she rested on her knees.

" _Fuck_..." He groaned, sliding his cock along her slit before circling her entrance. She groaned against the pillows, moving her ass against him. He gripped her hip tighter, his fingers digging into her flesh, no doubt creating the spots where bruises would pop up in the morning.

She whimpered at his grip, opening her legs slightly.

"Mmm... that's it... spread yer legs for me yeh little slut." He whispered, giving her ass a slap as she moved her knees farther apart with a moan, and pushing two fingers into her.

"Put your cock in me before I do it for you!" She groaned as he moved the digits inside her. He sniggered darkly, slowly withdrawing them as he lined himself up with her.

"Impatient little girl scout, aint' ya?" He grinned, using one of his hands to spread her open, and the other to guide himself into her.

" _Shit!"_ She groaned as she pushed her head into the pillows, gripping tightly onto the bars of the head board. He grunted above her, slowly inching into her with a groan.

" _Fuck_ , yer tight..." He pushed on her thighs so she took him fully, his fingers trailing to her slit to circle her clit as one of his knees pushed her leg open a little more.

Her moans were drowned in the bedding as her back arched, her breathing ragged. Her head shot up with a groan as he pulled back slowly, almost completely backing out of her, before thrusting back in.

" _Fuck! Don't stop!_ " She cried as he moved his hand to her breast, his hips moving back and thrusting into her again with a groan. She moved her hips with him, moaning and pulling on the bars as he pulled her towards him, his mouth latching onto the side of her neck as he pounded back in.

His hand gripped her throat as his teeth dug into her shoulder, making her moan even louder as she threw her head back. His thrusts quickened as his teeth broke skin, a small line of blood beginning to trail down her back. He caught the bead of blood before it got too far, licking it back up her shoulder and covering the small punctures with his mouth as he pushed on her hips.

The pain on her shoulder was nothing compared to pleasure she was experiencing as he rammed into her, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic as she used her free hand to grip the back of his head.

" _Fuck... I-i think-! Ahh, I'm so close!"_ She managed in between moans as he licked and sucked the tender area of her shoulder.

" _Come for me yeh filthy slut!_ " He groaned into her neck, gripping it tightly. She moaned vulgarly, her hips bucking as he thrust into her a few more times before moaning into her, giving one last pump before coming undone.

He let go of her throat with a heavy sigh, sucking in air rapidly as he leaned against her. He tried not to move as she leaned against the head board, her breasts bumping into it as she breathed in and out slowly.

"Fuck..." She chuckled breathlessly, shaking her head lightly as she leaned it on his shoulder. He chuckled with her, shaking his head in agreement.

"Hang on... I'm gonna pull out." He warned, gripping her hips to hold her steady. She nodded, gripping the bars and bracing herself.

She moaned softly as he pulled back, his cum trickling down her thigh.

"S-shit..." He groaned, taking her with him as he laid on the bed, sucking in a breath as she chuckled, glancing to her shoulder.

"I'd say I was sorry, but that aint' gonna stop me from givin' yeh more pretty soon." He chuckled, running a hand up her stomach. She looked to him then, her brows furrowed.

"More...?" She asked, trying her best to hide how startled she was at the prospect of him not being done with her.

"Yeh _did_ try to kill me... The least yeh can do is let me fuck yeh silly." He grinned crookedly to her, kneading a breast as he rolled onto her. She smirked with him, humming as he licked the wound on her shoulder.

"Fair is fair I suppose..."


End file.
